


格尔尼卡/Guernica

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, WW2, sex in desert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	

西班牙内战背景，国设，主要以轰炸格尔尼卡作为主线，亲子分神虐，请避雷  
1.  
罗马诺坐在战壕边的一个山峦上面，不远处的狼藉一片是新开的战场，被炮弹轰炸得满目疮痍，染着血水与硝磺，枯黄的草木。  
边上驻扎着德国-意大利军队，还有从德国派来的一支飞行纵队，远在更远的一片平地上作为他们暂时的飞机场，停着他们的战斗机与轰炸机，军用卡车来回运输炸药。  
山那边的叫做格尔尼卡的小镇还是一片祥和宁静。  
边上的临时搭建的战俘营里关押这西班的牙的战俘，他们被硝烟染黄的军装已经松松垮垮的沾了血迹，他们失去了手臂，或者脚，嘴唇皲裂破皮，望着那片天，呆滞无神，又仿佛要伸出他们乞求之手，渴望着慈悲的神明能够听到他们卑微的罹难，将他们解救。  
罗马诺听着他们呢喃，听着那些早在数百年前就被教授的如今已经烂熟于心的语言，听着他们喊着西班牙。  
España  
罗马诺的心开始刺痛，身为一个国家，他的疼痛永远来自于人民，如果被入侵被占领，身体就会有阵阵的生理上的痛楚，没有什么能让一个国家化身心痛。  
除了人民与爱情。  
罗马诺和西班牙什么时候相爱的，他已经记不清楚，因为年代太过久远让他们去记住那些细节，只有大致的记忆，或许是他被西班牙统治开始，他就爱上了大航海时期的那个令整个欧洲大陆艳羡的性感极了的有着橄榄绿眼睛的地中海家伙。他们一相爱便如星火燎原，疯狂的爱情流窜至他们四肢百骸。  
他们之间本不应该有爱情。罗马诺只是他的一个殖民地，但是他们爱情的禁久不衰，像第一任日不落帝国的财富一样，同样令许多国家妒忌。在经过长久的生长与战斗，他们也渴望能与人互诉衷肠。  
他们的这一段爱情持续了361年，从一五七五年到去年一九三六年，他作为南意大利选择和北意大利站在德意志那边时，他们就结束了。回想过去他们那冗长的爱情年岁里，他们一起经历了第一代日不落帝国的辉煌，与西班牙一起纵横于大西洋，也经历了荷兰的崛起与不列颠的来自工业发展的炮火，当西班牙无敌舰队被击败时，他也紧紧抱着浑身伤痕的西班牙，高举着燃烧的血与金。甚至意大利统一都没能将他们分离，在过后的几十年后西班牙早已失去了霸主地位，在与天之骄子的美利坚角逐①，让他又惨败而归，他丢下了他的职责，去与他的英雄，他那濒临地中海曾经手握世界的能跳性感的弗拉明戈的爱人共同承受那垂危的帝国最后的光辉。  
他以为没有什么能够比这个更糟糕了，但是更糟糕的确实已经发生了。北意大利曾经问他愿不愿意重新建立罗马帝国，罗马诺不想，但是北意大利想，意大利是罗马帝国的发源地，他们继承罗马帝国文化与政治，他希望重建那样的繁荣，将地中海重新控制成为罗马帝国的内湖②。所以在与德意志帝国结盟时，罗马诺没有办法拒绝费里西安诺，他只是静静的坐在会议室里听着他们的计划。  
但是当冲突发生在西班牙时，罗马诺心慌了，他火急火燎的跑去了西班牙，那里已经开始打响战争，枪声与炮火声塞满他的耳膜，血色染红他的视线，他看到西班牙时他在马德里广场中心誓死保卫他的人民。  
那一天有雨，淅淅沥沥的将血腥味散开，他看见西班牙身上的血洞，他一手握着枪一手抓着烧了一半的国旗，眼神痛苦且好斗。  
他跑过去，只是看着他。  
“你不该来。”西班牙这么说。  
罗马诺张了张嘴，最后也只是说，“..对不起。”  
“不用道歉，你有你的立场，我也有我的职责，你要战斗，我也需要保护，这不是你的错。”  
罗马诺看着他的爱人，冷静得可怕。  
“我们到此为止吧。南意大利。”西班牙这么说。  
罗马诺睁大眼睛，他有一瞬间的失重，开始眩晕，或许是雨点声太过于嘈杂，打着他的耳膜，他们喉咙开始发涩，一句话也说不出来。  
他也不该哭，他毫无权利与立场，他死死的把嘴唇咬住，保持镇定，但是泪水却源源不断的从他的眼眶里流出来，最后他还是哭了，失声痛哭，像小时候那样，张大了嘴巴，雨水顺着他的邹起的脸颊的条纹流下，西班牙看着他，然后把他狠狠的抱紧，圈在怀里，他用拇指摩挲他的眼角。  
罗维诺使劲抓着他胸前的衣襟，“安东尼奥...”  
安东尼奥终于闭上眼睛，他不愿看见他哭，那种哭着的脸让他心碎，他轻轻的抚摸着他的脸颊，像以前那样，然后安东尼奥狠狠的吻上他，舌头抵住他，像暴风一样席卷，牙齿撕咬他的唇，粗暴而又爱惜，彻骨的心碎与关系破裂前的点点温存。  
罗维诺终于明了。  
安东尼奥和罗维诺之间可以有爱情，但是作为西班牙与南意大利，他们之间只有利益或者，冲突。  
他失神的往回走，看着不远处的普鲁士撑着伞等他，他看着他走过来，将伞移至他的头顶，罗马诺也几乎没有理会。  
TBC  
注释①美西战争，1898年，美国西班牙为争夺古巴、波多黎各和菲律宾发动的战争，使西班牙国际地位一落千丈。  
②重建罗马帝国使地中海成为内湖是二战意大利元首墨索里尼的政治预期

02.  
罗马诺坐在岩石上开始想西班牙现在在哪里。或许是在安达卢西亚，他前几个月听说他跨过比利牛斯山①去寻求法兰西的帮助，但是法兰西选择和英国绥靖，所以他也可能在巴塞罗那，或者是马德里，罗马诺甩甩头，只要不在格尔尼卡就行了。  
普鲁士找到罗马诺时他正在发呆，于是他走上去坐在他旁边。罗马诺不抬头都知道是谁。  
“在干嘛？”普鲁士问他。  
罗马诺没回答他。然后他们俩就坐着。  
罗马诺睡得并不安稳，他一直处于浅度睡眠很久了，而重新踏上西班牙国土又使他惊惧。所以第二天早上当他听到一声尖啸时他立刻睁开了眼睛，看了隔壁床的普鲁士整齐的床铺，他立刻跑了出去。  
他认得这个声音，德国研发出来的新型战斗机梅塞施密特②，声音尖啸慎人令人生畏宛如死神降临。  
他跑到外面，几乎没有人了，远远的看着飞上天空的轰炸机和旁边护航的战斗机按战斗阵型排列，他以为是突袭。看着他们往山另外一边的小镇飞过去时，他突然感到一阵心慌，持续的飞机上升至顶空轰鸣声让他头晕脑胀，然后他听见了第一声爆炸声。  
罗马诺突然脸色煞白，他朝那边跑去，那个小镇，格尔尼卡，不设防城市。随着持续的轰炸声，罗马诺甚至几乎没了呼吸，冷汗几乎湿了他的衬衫，罗马诺颤抖着，“不...不...”  
炸弹轰炸着，地皮都在震颤，他脚步不稳，罗马诺突然感觉到恶心眩晕，他甚至听到了来自那宁和安稳的小镇人民最后的呼喊，仿佛来自地狱的呻吟。  
轰炸声整整持续了一天，随着轰炸声，尖啸的美赛施密特，还有炮火里的惨叫，浓烟里带着硫磺味。  
普鲁士走进来时，手里还拿着他的飞行帽，他穿着笔直的军装，胸前戴着象征光辉的铁十字，嘴唇抿成一条直线，像是含了刀片。  
“你们干了什么？”罗马诺问他，口气冰冷，同时带着怒气。  
“我们在测试我们新式武器的威力和作战阵型的可行度③。”普鲁士说。  
“测试？”罗马诺甚至笑了，他的脸因为怒气涨红，“只是因为这个你们就轰炸那个小镇个？！你知道那里都是平民，那里没有军队，但是你还是因为那种可笑的理由去轰炸一个手无寸铁不设防的城市？！在你眼里人命是什么？”他直视着普鲁士猩红的眼睛，指着他胸前是铁十字，“你的骑士精神呢，普鲁士？”  
那一瞬间罗马诺看见了那红宝石似的眸子了闪过了痛楚，但是普鲁士只是看着他，带着莫名的嘲讽，“西班牙把你保护得太好了，南意大利，以至于让你忘记了什么叫做战争。”  
罗马诺往后退了两步，死死的咬着嘴唇，脸色开始惨白。  
普鲁士并没有停留多久，然后转身离开。

普鲁士第一次见到罗马诺的时候是去和西班牙商谈的时候。那时候普鲁士、西班牙和法兰西频繁的合作或发起战争，他们之间的关系也因上司的政治态度而亲疏。  
第一次见到罗马诺他还是个小孩子，穿着围裙像个小女孩子一样别扭的躲在西班牙身后。他曾见过奥地利家的北意大利，惊讶于他们的相似与差异。  
明明比他的历史更长一点却因为被别人统治而没办法发展，还保持着豆丁样，别扭又可爱。他当时就乘着西班牙不在就拿了个番茄逗他，结果被扔了一脸。普鲁士只是笑笑 ，动手捏了捏他圆滚滚的脸，他后来万万也没想到会对这个豆丁国家产生爱情。  
普鲁士的耳朵里尽是轰鸣，看着从山那边飞逸出的浓烟，以及死寂的静，他的手上还戴着飞行时的手套，手心里一片冰冷，他的喉咙里溢出青白的口水，他感到恶心，身上带着硝烟的味道。普鲁士为战争而生，他爱战斗也爱守护，他享受曾经骑在马背上用长枪厮杀，不管是输赢，他都有一种真实的快感。但是那样的战斗机让他畏惧惊恐，在空中旋转让他失重，他看见炸弹投下去，只一声爆炸，一栋房子就夷为平地，改变河流的走向，甚至是地形。在那一刻炸弹投向那个祥和的小镇时，他就感受到了莫名的惊醒，他的祖国在入侵，残杀平民，这是非正义的，甚至背德。他抚摸着那个铁十字，忽然觉得自己更应该消失在历史洪流里，而不是苟活着藏在德意志的羽翼之下，看着被误导的人民走向罪恶...  
普鲁士突然疯狂的想念匈牙利，那个曾经和他一起在马背上驰骋后来嫁给奥地利的田园美人。那个曾经给他包扎的假小子，也与他无数次并肩作战，后来穿着翠色的民族服饰拿着平底锅砸他的头。他真的真的极其想念那个他见过的最勇敢最坚韧最强悍也最温柔的女人，如果是她，她会怎么做？  
顺从民意还是保持正义？

 

罗马诺再次见到西班牙是在格尔尼卡被轰炸的三天之后。将近三天的燃烧将那个小镇燃烧殆尽，灰黑的废墟恍若炼狱。他躲在暗处看着他的爱人。  
看着他那具身体里隐藏着伤痛，他以前是那样高大，可以用坚实的臂膀将他高举，能够将他牢牢的圈进怀里，但是他现在佝偻着背，他的眼底是青黑，所有的炮弹对着片土地造成的伤害都反应在了他的身上，一边为逝去的生命悲鸣，一边流着血泪为祖国战斗到底。  
罗马诺跑了回去。

之后召开了国际会议，远东的中国和日本缺席了，还有伊比利亚半岛的西班牙和葡萄牙。会议的气氛十分紧张，主要是以英法为首与德意志对立，美利坚保持中立，苏维埃则没有明确态度。  
在一九三九年，德意志开始行动，以非武力形式占领了奥地利，然后在慕尼黑会议④上英国法兰西仍旧保持绥靖，牺牲捷克斯洛伐克为了安抚野心勃勃的德意志，但是之后他们为自己的妥协付出惨重代价。  
几个月后德意志将虎式坦克开进了波兰的领土，尖啸的梅赛施密特划破了人民的安宁。闪电战，德意志用两天，与苏维埃一起⑤将这个名族重新瓜分。英法对德意志宣战。于是战地向西转移。  
意大利兄弟去了北非，而德意志往西攻打法国荷兰比利时，普鲁士则去了北欧。短短的一个月时间，德意志越过马奇诺防线，直走巴黎。抓住法兰西时，罗马诺火急火燎的从北非赶回去。  
在将近一个世纪没见过法兰西的罗维诺再次看见他，也几乎没什么改变。轻佻的半卷发，胡子让他看起来华丽又吊儿郎当，但是他的眼神却十分冰冷庄严。  
“南意大利。”  
很少看见这样严肃的法兰西。  
“你…最近有听说过西班牙的消息么？”  
西班牙的战斗在去年就结束了，西班牙失败了⑥，就杳无音信。  
法兰西抬起头看了他一眼，抬手摸了摸胡子，口气了带着嘲讽，“反抗了人民与上司，他有什么样的结果呢？谁知道呢，或许会消失吧……”  
罗马诺不知道是怎么走出去的，大概是身体上的伤痛已经到了麻木的地步让他感受不到任何刺激疼痛。  
在之后，他投入北非的战斗。随着德意志在欧洲的大捷，意大利兄弟在北非却频频失利。  
普鲁士在马拉达(利比亚的一个地方)看见罗马诺的时候，他瘦了很多。  
军装上全是风沙，嘴唇干裂，他当时牢牢的盯着地图，手里在写着什么。罗马诺几乎四天未合眼，眼里布满了血丝，看见普鲁士也完全没有任何惊讶。对英军失利，德意志势必会派来增援。  
普鲁士的到来带来了转机，这个为战斗而生的家伙有精妙的策划战略。罗马诺则投身于战斗。普鲁士曾在得知罗马诺的姓名里的涵义时，他皱了眉头，北意大利叫做费里西安诺，带来幸福，南意大利叫罗维诺，毁灭。他曾一度责怪那个伟大而睿智的罗马帝国竟也会锢制在对晚辈偏爱的世俗里。但是他现在改变了他的想法，看见罗马诺在战场的厮杀，或许罗马帝国有别的深意？  
那个曾经躲在西班牙的保护之下，表现得软弱胆小怕事的罗马诺，被别人嘲笑为被黑手党耍得团团转的乞丐，在战场却是那样一副姿态。罗马诺的脸被划开一条痕，他的双腿露在军用短裤外面，皮肤被北非的炎热炙烤变得更加深，结实的小腿藏着爆发的力量，他的眼神凛冽着，带着不可一世的盛气凌人。哦天啦，他知道他有多像那个该死得性感的西班牙！  
普鲁士的眼睛根本没有办法从他身上挪开。

德意志开始对英国进行空袭⑦，这使得北非的普鲁士松了一口气。在频频取得胜利时，有指挥官建议开庆功宴以鼓舞士气。  
罗马诺坐在外面，夜风掀起点点风沙，军营里亮起火把，士兵们用分发到的一罐啤酒欢呼，与那里人声鼎沸相比，远远的沙漠上掩埋着新死的士兵，藏着腐肉或者白骨。  
热气从腹部上窜，罗马诺头脑有点眩晕，他看着普鲁士朝他走过来，他甩了甩头，歪头想为什么那个土豆混蛋在这里，哦，对了，他又点点头，西班牙过生日，把他的好朋友都请来了。然后他口渴就想转头喊西班牙给他倒杯水，但是没看到人，诶？刚才还顶着一脸蠢笑的西班牙混蛋却不见了，他看见漫漫的黄沙，突然觉得他们在跟他恶作剧，于是他朝普鲁士走过去看看他们耍什么把戏，踉踉跄跄的突然听到有人说了句什么，“或许是消失了吧。”罗马诺突然脸色发白，他认出来了那是法兰西的声音，他转头用视线搜寻，却没有看到那个爱之国度。声音却一直在他耳边响起来，他突然着急，惊出了泪水，他找着西班牙，却哪里都没了他的身影，罗马诺着急泪水全部淌在了脸上，他急得往普鲁士那边去，口里念着，“安东尼奥你这个混蛋，你在哪里啊...”  
他的腿脚摇摇晃晃，身体像是压了整个世界，他的视线模糊，光线都成了五颜六色的六边形，或许是踩到了一个石块，他没站稳就跌落，普鲁士把他接住了，然后罗马诺抬起了头，“你看见西班牙了么...”(PS，这里罗维是喝醉了，然后以为他是在过去的某个时间点)  
普鲁士看着他，罗马诺的眼圈发红，眼睛睁得大大的里面溢满了泪水，映着灯光亮晶晶的仿佛是在深夜里被追捕的受了惊的小兽。  
普鲁士伸手揩去他脸颊上的泪水，冰凉的手指触碰到他的那一刻，罗马诺突然明了，“法兰西说他要消失了...”  
“他不会，”普鲁士想这么说，但是，但是他说的却是，“有可能的。”  
罗马诺安静了。  
“曾经因为有阿西帮我，但是西班牙那家伙，他是一个人啊……”  
罗马诺好像要崩溃了，他咬着下唇，普鲁士甚至嗅到了血腥，普鲁士不知道自己为什么会这么说，对于西班牙的状况未知，也或许是潜在的妒忌。  
要爱上罗马诺并不件难事，对于常年征战东奔西走的普鲁士来说。所有人都说他懒惰，懦弱胆小，脾气别扭怪异，固执，只知咒骂，说他太过于弱小而没有资格成为一个国家，说他只知躲在西班牙之下，说他与他弟弟相比简直一无是。处所有人说也只有西班牙受得了他。  
他曾经看见他坐在雨里，雨水淋湿了他的头发，他抱着双腿轻轻的瑟缩。普鲁士把伞移过去遮住他，然后罗马诺抬头，普鲁士就触到了他湿漉漉的眸子，这让他莫名的心跳了。基尔伯特是个有英雄情节的人，向往瑰丽史诗，这个还尚处在小男孩时期的在雨里瑟缩的罗维诺激起了他的保护欲。爱情就是这么荒唐且毫无道理可言。  
基尔伯特在一五六四年爱上了他。  
并且持续到了一九四一年。  
而且还爱着他。  
他稍微用力把罗马诺的下巴放松，他的下唇一排齿印，往外渗出血迹。  
“别这样。”他说。  
罗马诺突然抱住了他。然后垫脚吻上了这个比他高许多的日耳曼男人。普鲁士感受到了那柔软的嘴唇，嗅到了酒精味，他甚至能想象到了那瑰色的唇瓣，泛出似有若无的香气。他有那么一瞬间的失神，然后感受到了罗马诺的舌头舔上他的牙关他才惊醒，然后把他拉开，他仔细的盯着罗马诺，指着自己问他，“我是谁？看清楚我是谁？”  
罗马诺看起来很冷静，但是他的眼神发亮，说明他已经醉到了深处，“普鲁士，”他说，“你是普鲁士。”  
普鲁士眩晕，他仿佛只看到了罗马诺那张合的嘴唇，像花瓣一样，酒精的热量也流窜至四肢百骸，他立刻吻上了对方，曾在梦到过无数次的人。  
吻是持续的，绵长又带着撕咬，罗马诺死死的揪着他的衣襟，喉咙间无意识的呻吟，普鲁士立刻结束这个吻然后拉着他远离了军营，他们跑到沙漠的一个背风角。  
普鲁士立刻又吻上他，手摸进了他的军装里，他粗暴的扯开罗马诺的衬衫，解开他的pi带，光裸的皮肤摩擦着普鲁士的军装，罗马诺身体开始发热，他无意识的仰着头，普鲁士顺着他的脖子咬到锁骨，胸膛，普鲁士几乎没有耐心，他的手顺着罗马诺的后背曲线往下探入，手指深入浅出，罗马诺发出短促的尖叫，他身体颤抖，把脸埋入普鲁士的颈窝，大口喘气，随着又一次的深入，罗马诺仰起头，普鲁士看着他的额头冒出的汗珠，脸颊发红，从他喉咙里发出的喘息让他更加不能自已。  
当听到罗马诺开口催促的时候，普鲁士几乎要疯狂，他把罗马诺按在岩石上，拉着他的手臂，狠狠的刺入了那个灼热的褶皱间。罗马诺几乎叫出来，然后普鲁士迅速的chou动，罗马诺背对着他，双手衬着岩石，他肩胛骨凸起了优美的形状，像是一对振翅的蝴蝶。普鲁士咬着他的肩膀，下身加快速度，罗马诺狠狠的埋下头，这太过于刺激导致他的泪水溢出了眼眶，他大声的喊出来，不怕被别人听见，因为这场xin爱它本身却更像一种发泄。  
他们一共zuo了四次，罗马诺几乎瘫软在地上，他抱着普鲁士的脖子以支衬身体，当最后冲刺的时候，他们双方都像是在巅峰之上，没有太多意识了，只单纯的重复身体动作不管其卑微羞耻以竭尽所能来取悦对方。  
“叫我的名字。”普鲁士在他耳边说，喘气。  
“名字…名字是…”罗马诺已经基本上没有意识。  
“我的名字，罗维诺，”普鲁士的声音里几乎带着点可怜的乞求，“我的名字啊，还记得么？”  
“普…啊…普鲁士。”  
“不，不是这个，是基尔伯特。”普鲁士的声音终于又高兴起来。  
“…嗯...基…基尔伯特...啊！”罗马诺闭着眼，他的喉咙已经沙哑了带着些许磁性。  
基尔伯特则在口里默念着罗维诺的名字，最后释放出来，罗维诺叫了一声，身体颤抖着然后就晕了过去。  
基尔伯特抱着他，轻轻擦干他额头的汗珠，他吻了吻罗维诺的太阳穴，然后在他耳边呢喃着，“我爱你啊，我爱你啊...”  
他的声音压在喉咙里，眼眶狠狠的发酸。

后来谁也没有提起那个晚上的事情，那只是个醉酒的错误。罗马诺一直都明白普鲁士对自己的感情，他看得出来，他可是意大利人。但是他过去一直把精力花在西班牙身上，连一个目光都不愿分给别人。他只是皱着眉。  
德意志无心与不列颠岛恋战，而是计划进攻东边的苏维埃。同时他们远在东方的盟友日本也成功将强大的美利坚拖进了这场战争⑧。于是紧急召回了普鲁士。他走的时候罗马诺在外面指挥，所以并没有见到。  
后来北非战场有来自美利坚加拿大的志愿军，意大利节节败退，在他们登录西西里时，罗马诺就知道大势已去。他靠在费里西安诺背上，望着居高临下看着他们的英格兰。那两道眉毛还是看起来极其可笑。尤其是当他问了关于西班牙的问题，他的眉毛挑得更高了，看起来一脸嘲讽。果然讨厌他不是没有理由的。  
意大利兄弟之后被美利坚和英格兰控制了，也失去了与外界联系。  
一九四五年德意志无条件投降，日本在受到原子弹的毁灭性打击之下也投降了。  
后来开的世界会议是对战败国的处决，苏维埃和美利坚却有些似有若无的火花，德意志和普鲁士，日本，南北意大利坐在一边听着他们对自己的处置。西班牙仍旧缺席。

普鲁士站在柏林墙边，望着上面盘绕的铁丝网，从来没有想到德国也有这么冷的冬天。苏维埃站在他后面，这种天气在他们家根本不算什么。  
普鲁士看着他弯弯的眼睛，拒绝了他递过来的伏特加。他穿着军装站得笔直。  
伊万走的时候告诉他多想些温暖的地方就不会冷了。  
基尔伯特想起了在北非，那里确实够温暖了，甚至是炎热，又忽然想起了那夜的星云和风，怀抱着温暖的躯体，他想到了南意大利。南意大利也是个温暖的地方。  
伊万经常来，他们聊了许多。苏维埃致力与美利坚的竞争，超级大国的碰撞。会告诉他路德维希的消息，也会似有若无的提及罗维诺的名字。  
拼凑出了他的只字片语。  
西班牙弗朗哥手里解放。复合。求婚。南意大利。  
这些就够了。  
一九九零年，苏维埃终于倒下，立陶宛从苏维埃独立。这不是突然的症状，早在几十年前就埋下了祸根。普鲁士去看了苏维埃，他的脸色像是冰雪，高大的躯体却孱瘦羸弱，躺在床上，紫眸里一片灰色的阴影，大限将至。  
普鲁士握着他的手腕，什么也没说。他走出门的时候，正与美利坚碰面，那个金发蓝眼自称hero的天之骄子脸上假装着幸灾乐祸的走进苏维埃的房间。  
基尔伯特知道，阿尔弗雷德不是真的在笑。  
几个月之后，柏林墙倒了。他看着那些砖块被移出，渐渐露出了墙那边的建筑，心里狂跳起来。他非常非常想念阿西，虽然那家伙老爱管他，但是真的非常非常想。还有伊莎，从一九二七年他就没见过那个女人了。还有费里，无忧无虑的笑着，声音软软的。  
他没有想到对面站了那么多人，他第一眼就看到了路德维希，他身边的费里西安诺，伊莎，罗德里赫也来了。  
弗朗西斯站在边上的。  
还有罗维诺。  
以及牵着罗维诺的手的安东尼奥。  
他看见他们对他笑着。  
远边的太阳初初的从云里钻出来。  
他听见安东尼奥对他说，“欢迎回来，mi amigo.”  
基尔伯特加快脚步朝他们跑过去，咧着嘴笑，看上去蠢得要死。  
“本大爷回来了！”  
FIN  
2017.03.28  
注释：  
①比利牛斯山是西班牙和法国的交界的一座山脉，里面有个迷你国家安道尔。  
②梅塞施密特是二战德国的战斗机，有轻便、速度和俯冲时的尖啸声等特点，是纳粹德国战斗机主力。  
③测试的意思是当时希特勒轰炸格尔尼卡是为了实验闪电战的可行度还有他的新式武器的威力。  
④慕尼黑会议，是英法对纳粹德国保持绥靖的巅峰，在捷克斯洛伐克代表都不在场的情况下将捷克斯洛伐克部分领土割让给纳粹德国。  
⑤与苏联瓜分波兰是1939年苏联和纳粹德国签订的《苏德互不侵犯条约》，其中内容有包括划分波兰立陶宛领土。  
⑥西班牙失败，这里指安东当时立场是反对以弗朗哥领导的法西斯性质的西班牙国民军和长枪党，但是西班牙内战弗朗哥赢了，所以安东被圈起来了。  
⑦纳粹德国对英格兰空袭是指不列颠空战，不列颠空战是二战最大规模的空战，结果是英格兰却得胜利(其实是希特勒当时无心打英国，因为他启动了巴巴罗萨计划，准备转东线打苏联)  
⑧将美国拖进战场，你们知道的，日本偷袭珍珠港，导致美国正式加入战场，开辟了太平洋战场。在此之前虽然有物质上和人力上对欧洲和中国的支持，但是一直保持中立。而且希特勒对美国的态度是还是不要招惹的好，但是猪队友什么的……


End file.
